


I'll Cover You

by seekingsquake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a tough day at the office. Bruce hates seeing him so wound up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kweandee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/gifts).



> Written as per request for the lovely kweandee.  
> Title and opening and closing quotes from I'll Cover You from the musical, RENT.
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel; I don't own anything except the Hulk keychain I got for Christmas.
> 
> Please do not repost or reupload this piece anywhere without consent. If you ask, I'm sure we can work something out.

live in my house

I’ll be your shelter

just pay me back

with one thousand kisses

 

When Tony comes home he enters with an anger that fumes around him like old cigarette smoke, permeating and all encompassing. He rips himself out of his suit jacket and hurls it onto the nearest chair, then strides across the room to the bar. His shoulders are straight and he plants his hands on the lacquered bar top, stance wide and intimidating. All the muscles in his body are drawn tight with tension, his jaw is twitching with irritation, and he’s staring down the shelves of bottles as if he wants to start a fight. Of course the bottles neither rise to the challenge nor turn away, but they gleam in the light like an invitation. Like a seduction.

These moods of his have lessened since finally freeing himself from his position under Obadiah’s thumb, since turning the majority of his responsibilities at Stark Industries over to Pepper, but Tony never learned how to deal with his anger healthily. Bruce watches him fight the urge to drink it all away for a long moment before approaching slowly. He doesn’t speak at first, just breeches the space around Tony with soft footfalls and seeking hands. Usually his touch deflates Tony, but now it makes no difference.

“Hey. What can I do?”

Sometimes the speed of Tony’s reflexes still surprises Bruce. He’s grabbed, spun, and pinned up against the bar faster than he can blink, and Tony’s tongue is half way down his throat before he even realizes what’s happened. Tony’s hands are hot and heavy on his hips, and he’s caught somewhere between laughter and intense concern. He turns his head just slightly, just enough to disconnect their lips, but after months of this it’s enough of a signal. Tony pauses. 

“You’ve worked hard enough for one day, don’t you think?” Bruce’s voice is soft, gentle, but Tony moves to pull away. The flutter of fingers at his wrist stops him. “We don’t have to stop, just... I just want you to slow down, relax. Can we do that? Just relax?”

Instead of a verbal response Tony just kisses him, and it’s a total one eighty from the assault of lips that his last kiss was. It happens slowly, but over time and between breaths Tony’s body gradually begins to soften and melt until he’s leaning against Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce guides Tony slowly and gently back towards the bedroom, and once there Tony reasserts some control. He posts Bruce up against the nearest wall and strips him of his shirt, undoes his belt and opens his zipper, kisses a little more insistently. Bruce goes with it, shifts to get as much of his skin under Tony’s hands as possible before easing Tony away, quickly but carefully getting Tony out of his dress shirt, and moving him back and onto the bed. He doesn’t push, never pushes, but he has one hand on Tony’s shoulder and one hand on Tony’s hip and he lowers Tony gently down onto the bed. He then crawls up between Tony’s splayed legs and kisses up his chest, over all the scar tissue and unevenly healed bone. Tony breathes in deeply through his nose and winds the fingers of his left hand into Bruce’s hair and the fingers of his right into his own. “You gonna do something useful with that mouth of yours, or what?” His voice is gruff with a combination of exhaustion and desire even though they’ve done little more than kiss.

Bruce smiles softly into Tony’s skin before dragging his tongue over one of Tony’s nipples and then kissing him soundly on the mouth. Tony is so fidgety in every aspect of his life, twenty four hours a day. It’s hard to get him to just be still for any period of time, but all Bruce wants is for him to be still now. For him to relax. So he kisses Tony sweet and soft, his tongue gentle in their mouths and his weight slowly sinking down onto Tony, pinning him to the bed gradually and almost unnoticeably. 

Tony’s hands are everywhere-- in Bruce’s hair, on Bruce’s back, ass, dipping under the waistband of his pants, fiddling between them with zippers and buttons. And it’s not that Bruce wants to control Tony, or be in control of anything at all really, it’s just that he wants Tony to calm down. “Shh.” He presses the sound wetly into the skin of Tony’s shoulder and he gently takes Tony’s hands and pins them above his head. “Chill out, seriously.” He lets his lips linger over the delicate skin of Tony’s wrists, then kisses his way down Tony’s right arm as his fingers skitter over the left one, and Tony, genius that he is, keeps the position Bruce put him in and closes his eyes, breathes.  

He’s not thinking of logistics, not thinking about anything at all except the feel of Bruce’s body heat blanketing him, but if he was Tony would take a moment to mull over the fact that this is unusual for them. Bruce, touch and affection starved Bruce, generally likes to be pampered in bed, likes to be pinned and held and devoured. He doesn’t generally have the desire to top Tony, and while Tony sometimes feels like switching it up, giving Bruce what he needs to feel cherished is more important than getting fucked. He doesn’t think about these things now, as Bruce nestles into the curve of his pelvis and kisses him everywhere as if Tony is something to be worshipped, but he’ll think about it all later, in the safety of his workshop.

When Bruce finally eases up and pulls away, both their eyes are heavy lidded and blown out with desire. Tony reaches for him, tries to pull him back, but Bruce just catches his hand and kisses his fingers as he sits up and eases himself out of his pants. Then one of his hands drops to Tony’s chest and just caresses the skin there as he slides Tony’s slacks down his hips and over his thighs, dropping them off the side of the bed carelessly when Tony’s legs are free. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers as he peels off Tony’s underwear, then his own, and then drops back down on top of Tony. “I don’t tell you as often as I maybe should, but I think it everytime I look at you.”

Tony’s exhale is both faintly incredulous and faintly amused. “Oh, look who’s talking. You’re so hot and you don’t even know it, you--,”

Bruce cuts him off with a kiss because these are not things that he needs to hear. He knows what Tony thinks of him. The fact that he doesn’t really want to listen it is another thing entirely. “Let me take care of you.”

“I’m not some--,”

“Let me stay with you. Let me carry you. God, Tony, let me stay here with you, always.”

Tony can’t breathe. His eyes are prickling and his chest feels tight, but he nods and clutches Bruce closer. “Whatever you want. Whatever you want.”

What Bruce wants is for Tony to love himself, but he knows better than to say that so he doesn’t say anything. He fits his hips back up against Tony’s and his cock twitches at the feel of Tony’s cock, hot and silky hard against him. He rolls his pelvis and feels Tony’s breath hot in his ear, and he wraps a hand around one of Tony’s thighs and presses in even closer.

“You gonna fuck me?” Tony whispers, fingers digging into Bruce’s shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips. “Gonna come inside me? Gonna make me come on that giant dick of yours?”

“Yeah,” Bruce mumbles, his words muffled by the fact that he won’t take his lips off Tony’s skin. “‘M gonna fuck you so good, babe.” He thrusts slowly against Tony’s body and they both suck in a breath at the feel of it. 

He slowly works his way down Tony’s body, lips and tongue mapping the skin and muscle like he’s going to be tested on it later. He focuses intensely on Tony’s pectorals, on his navel, his hips, before lapping teasingly at his cock and then moving down even further. “Holy shit,” Tony murmurs when he feels a tongue at his entrance, lapping and prodding and so decadent that he just sinks into the feeling of it. “Babe.” He spreads his legs wider, giving Bruce more space, opening himself up, and then sinks a hand into Bruce’s hair.

Bruce works Tony’s body the way he works in the lab: slowly, methodically, testing and retesting until he gets the results he was looking for. He doesn’t come up from his self appointed task until Tony is practically putty in his hands, purring and grinding down against his face. “Feels good? You like that?”

“Yeah,” Tony’s voice is slurred, everything about him relaxed. “Don’t stop.”

“Shh. It’s time to move on to something else now.” He kisses Tony’s thigh and laps at his dick again before crawling up Tony’s body. They kiss long and slow, and Bruce keeps one hand cupped around Tony’s jaw even as the other reaches for the bedside table and fumbles around inside the drawer for the lube. He slicks up his fingers and trails his hand back down over Tony’s chest and stomach, between his legs, and the first finger slides in easy. Tony presses his head back into the pillow, exposing the line of his neck, and Bruce sucks over his pulse softly but insistently as he moves his finger in deep strokes. It isn’t long before he slips a second inside, and Tony accommodates him eagerly.

“Give me a third, quick, now.”

Bruce’s voice catches in his chest before he kisses Tony’s temple and murmurs, “What’s the rush?”

“I need it,” Tony whines, his hips shifting, “That’s the rush. I’m gonna die if I don’t get you inside me.”

“I am inside you, Babe.” Bruce scissors his fingers as if it make a point.

Bruce isn’t expecting it when Tony’s hand wraps around his cock and strokes. “You know what I want. Don’t be a tease.”

So he adds a third, and it’s a tight fit at first but it doesn’t take too long for Tony’s body to loosen and open to him. When Bruce finally pulls his hand away and positions himself to push in, the only sound that can be heard is the heavy breaths and the sifting of fabric. They keep the silence between them for the first handful of thrusts, and then Bruce slides in deep and Tony moans lowly. “Fuck yeah, there, c’mon, yeah.”

Tony’s body it tight and hot, and his eyes are nearly black with arousal. His hands are everywhere and his legs are pulled up, his ankles hooked together over Bruce’s shoulders. Their foreheads are pressed together and Bruce’s vision is blurry; he can’t see much this close up without his glasses, but he doesn’t need to see to know that Tony’s eyes are open, that they’re looking at each other. He moves a hand to touch Tony’s cock, but before he can manage it Tony shifts under him, dislodges their position and rolls onto his stomach. He stretches his arms out above his head and hitches his hips up to grind back against Bruce, but he keeps his chest down on the mattress and his face hidden in the pillow. 

Tony’s beautiful. His back is long and toned, his shoulders are broad and strong, his arms are muscular without being bulky. His position is an invitation, a seduction, and Bruce wants to cry, wants to tell Tony that he doesn’t have to try so hard. Bruce is his, has been his long before they started sleeping together. He can’t deny the lure though, not that he wants to, and he thrusts back in smoothly. Tony clenches around him and muffles his groan in the pillow, and Bruce chokes out a broken moan in response. He keeps his pace slow and his force gentle, but he moves deep. He wraps one arm around Tony’s chest, holding him close, and moves his other arm up so he can twine their fingers together. Tony squeezes his fingers and cries out as Bruce kisses his neck, and then the arm around his chest moves up until there’s a big hand cupping his jaw again. Bruce’s lips are at Tony’s ear now, and it’s the whisper that does it more than anything else.

Bruce’s voice is ragged and broken, and all he whispers is, “I’m with you,” and Tony’s gone. White flashes behind his eyes and all he can hear is a deafening rushing in his ears, and he can feel Bruce moving inside him but it’s like time stops. He’s suspended in that moment for what feels like an eternity before time kicks back in and he’s suddenly disoriented.

He’s lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, with Bruce’s head under his chin and Bruce’s fingers tracing over the map of scars on his chest. “Holy fuck. What did you do to me?”

Bruce just tucks himself closer to Tony and doesn’t say anything for a long time. Then he kisses the stubble on the underside of Tony’s jaw and whispers, “I love you,” and that’s that. They lay together in the quiet for a few moments, and Tony’s almost dozed off before Bruce speaks again. “You don’t have to take on the whole world by yourself,” he murmurs, his eyes wide and dark, his face slack with exhaustion. “I’m tough too.”

Tony has so much love for this man that sometimes it scares him. “I know you are.” He rolls so that they’re both on their sides, Bruce’s back against his chest and him as close to Bruce as he can get. “I love you too, by the way.”

Bruce just squeezes his hand and kisses his fingers before falling asleep, and Tony can hardly even recall how angry he was just an hour ago. He’s rarely ever angry anymore, now that he’s got Bruce. Like Bruce just takes it all in his hands and cuts it down to nothing. Like nothing’s more important than coming back to this feeling right here, this warmth in his chest. 

 

just slip me on

I’ll be your blanket

wherever, whatever, I’ll be your coat

you’ll be my king

I’ll be your castle


End file.
